


Underage Drinking

by genericfanatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Trash Fic, shrug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: Voltron Crew hits up a club, Lance enjoys dancing, Keith enjoys Lance dancing





	Underage Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> have some trash I wrote at midnight

Alien music, the paladins decided, was weird.

Not necessarily bad, just…weird. They were undercover for a mission to meet with a contact from the Blade of Marmora that was working in the empire. However, their contact wouldn’t arrive until the next day, so they were establishing their cover as a crew on the space station, parked for shore leave and a good time. 

And they were embracing said cover. Especially Lance, who was enjoying learning the alien dances at what approximated a club. 

There was no clear melody to the music. It was more of a heavy bass rhythm with the occasional screech. Still, Lance managed to find a way to dance to it, bringing Hunk and many other aliens with him to dance in a circle. More often than not, Lance himself was in the center of said circle. 

“He needs to watch himself,” Shiro muttered as he, Keith, Pidge, and Allura watched on the sidelines, “He’s making himself too noticeable.”

“Oh, let him have fun,” Allura said, swirling her drink in her hand as she drank, “I’m considering getting up to join him.

Shiro snorted, but his attention was torn. He snatched the bottle of alcohol out of Pidge’s hands. “You’re too young,” He said.

“But—“ Pidge protested, “You let Keith drink! He’s only 18!”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “I can’t do anything about America’s stupid drinking age limit back home, but out here I’m the enforcer.” Shiro poured salt in Pidge’s would as he poured himself a glass of the strange drink out of Pidge’s bottle. “Besides, he’s drinking safely, look at him.”

Indeed, Keith had been nursing the same glass since they arrived at the bar, his eyes fixed on the dance floor, specifically at the circle where Lance and Hunk were dancing. 

Well, Lance was, anyway. At that time, Hunk decided to take a break, coming over to relax and drink some water. “Whoo,” he said, collapsing into a free chair, “I have known Lance for years, and in that time, I have decided that if we could manage to bottle up his energy, somehow, we could run our ships without any crystals.”

Allura chuckled, pouring Hunk a glass of alcohol (Pidge was pouting), “He makes it look easy. Even Keith doesn’t have anything bad to say.”

Keith’s gaze never faltered from Lance’s dancing form. He rotated his glass in his hand, but his gaze looked…hypnotized or something. It wasn’t a look Shiro recognized on him. 

“Keith?” Shiro asked, “Are you okay?” It was then Shiro realized how shallow Keith’s breaths were….and did his pupils look blown? “Hey, snap out of it,” Keith gave Shiro’s shoulders a slight shake. 

Keith blinked and finally turned away, looking at Shiro. He seemed more normal, if a little star struck, “Oh…sorry…” He swallowed, eyes flickering back to the dance floor, “I guess I just…fazed out…”

“Fazed all the way to another planet,” Pidge said, still bitter.

“You know Keith,” Allura said, “If you want to go dance you’re perfectly welcome to.” At Allura’s suggestion, Keith’s eyes latched back onto the dance floor. “I’d be willing to go with you, if it’d make you more comfortable.”

“What?” Keith said, blinking sporadically, turning away for a split second, “No, I…I don’t need…I’ll…Um…” he trailed off, “I just need…”

They all looked over to Lance. The circle had dissipated, and Lance was dancing up against several aliens. None of them seemed overly flirty, even Lance was keeping himself restrained, but there were a few suspect body rolls, topped off with a wink directed at the table.

The table turned away from Lance to Keith at the sound of a gulp. Keith had upturned his glass and was chugging the remainder of his drink. 

The other 4 blinked at him, “Uh…Keith?” Pidge asked hesitantly, but Keith had already finished and was wiping his mouth with the back of his glove.

“I’m going in,” he said, standing and marching onto the dance floor.

The four remaining looked between each other, unsure of exactly what was happening. 

Lance was delighted to see Keith approaching, and pulled him in to replace the alien closest to him. Keith stumbled slightly, trying to feel out the moves, but looking more like he was trying to dislodge loose change in his pockets. 

Lance smirked at the horrible attempt at dancing, but sympathetically stopped his movements. He his hands on Keith’s hips, pulling him in intimately close, and moving his body for Keith.

The four watching all felt their eyebrows shoot up into their hairline. Keith’s body melted into Lance’s touch, learning the dance moves easier. “Did any of you…know?” Hunk asked, as the two danced together. 

“Now, lets not jump to conclusions,” Shiro said, “We don’t know what’s really going on, other than they’re getting along together…oh…” Shiro’s words died on his tongue as Lance’s hands slipped from Keith’s hips down to his ass, while Keith’s own hands reached up, tangling in Lance’s hair. 

“Oh my…” Hunk said. 

Allura covered Pidge’s eyes, “For goodness sakes, I’m 15, I’m not an infant,” Pidge protested. 

“Uh…” Allura said, looking over to Shiro “Maybe you should…”

Keith surged up to encapsulate Lance’s lips. “Okay,” Shiro said, getting up, “I’m stepping in.” 

“Are you sure?” Hunk asked. “They’re just having some fun.”

“They’re drunk,” Shiro said. He grabbed Hunk’s alcohol glass and pulled it away, “From now on, no underage drinking.”

He went onto the dance floor to try and pull the two lovebirds apart, leaving Hunk to pout and Pidge to gloat.


End file.
